


Долгий сочельник

by Ampaseh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Три кануна Рождества в Уэйн Мэнор.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yrges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrges/gifts).



— Никаких угощений для Санты, — строго напоминает Брюс.  
— Надеюсь, против ужина для остальных у вас нет возражений?  
— Речь о настоящих людях?  
— Полагаю, так, — глядя вверх, Альфред безуспешно борется с улыбкой. Пусть Уэйн Мэнор не светится огнями, а подарки под елкой запрещены, зато елка все-таки есть, индейка — будет, парадная дверь украшена венком из остролиста, а над входом в кухню мастер Би вешает омелу. Сюда возвращается Рождество. Первое после.

Стремянка надежная, держать не надо. (Альфред держит все равно.) Спускаясь, Брюс вдруг целует его, быстро, едва коснувшись губ.  
Сердце Альфреда сжимается, но будь он проклят, если испортит все жалостью.  
— И вас с Рождеством, сэр.

* * *

— Вам стоит взглянуть в окно, мастер Би. — Дорожка почищена, гирлянды на кустах мерцают, переливаясь из золота в серебро, и в ранних сумерках аллея выглядит чудесно. — Я взял на себя смелость достать оленя из гаража. Знаю, вы не…  
— Спасибо, Альфред, — рассеянно кивает Брюс, поливая индейку жиром.  
— Мне накрыть стол в столовой, или вы с мисс Кайл предпочтете ужин у камина?  
Брюс закрывает духовку и подходит ближе. Почти вплотную, почти вровень, почти взрослый. Отпустит? Попросит остаться? Альфред помогает ему решить, сложив руки за спиной. Всего лишь дворецкий.

Брюс кивает и целует его в щеку.

— Омела, — спокойно поясняет он.  
— О, — беспомощно отвечает Альфред.

* * *

Эта зима незаслуженно добра к Готэму: безветрие убаюкивает, крупные снежинки одна красивей другой. Брюс, вместо преступников занятый учебниками, легко соглашается на полную иллюминацию и снеговиков-привратников.

Что бы мальчишка ни затеял (а раз природа с ним в сговоре, то дело прескверное), на сей раз Альфред во всеоружии.

Сочельник встречает его запахом подгоревшего печенья и омелой над кухней. Омелой над гостиной. Над чуланом…  
— Мы кого-то ждем? — хрипит Альфред сильнее обычного, со сна или от предчувствия.  
— Гостей? Нет.

В это Рождество Альфред не получает поцелуя, но ждет его чертову тысячу раз.

До совершеннолетия Брюса меньше двух месяцев, и он тоже ждал слишком долго.


End file.
